(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a sheet heating element, a fixing device, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In the related art, sheet heating elements are used in order to heat the inside of a tubular member of a pipe or the like.
As the sheet heating elements, there is known 1) a sheet heating element having a structure in which a heating element made of a nichrome wire or a stainless steel wire is covered with silicone rubber.